


Shine On

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Gen, Shiny Pokemon, Twitch Plays Emerald, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla encounters a shiny Chinchou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On

A always enjoyed diving into the oceans of Hoenn. The water was cool and refreshing, and her brief excursions under the sea gave her glimpses into a strange and beautiful world hidden beneath the waves, a vast expanse of which she could see only bits and pieces illuminated by sunlight and by the glow of Chinchou lights.

As A rode back and forth upon her trusted Azumarill, a school of Chinchou swam past, their lights half-blinding her as they passed by. One of the Pokemon lingered behind as the group vanished into the darkness, its antennae caught in a rogue piece of seaweed.

A glanced over and watched the Chinchou struggle to escape. The glow it emitted was neon, not the dull orange given off by the rest of its kin, and a trail of faint sparkles followed its every move. An anomaly, to be sure, and one that the voices named over and over again.

_SHINY_

An apt name, as the sparkles did indeed give the Chinchou a certain unique shine. After a moment’s hesitation, A let out her Hariyama and ruffled through her bag. She searched and searched for Poke Balls with which to catch the poor creature, freeing it from its entanglement, but came up empty-handed. The voices’ pleas for her to catch the shiny went unanswered, if only by necessity, and they soon grew impatient.

They told her to issue an attack, and she gave the order, her voice distorted by the water. The Hariyama rammed into the Chinchou, which broke free from the seaweed and went upwards. A started to smile at the thought of having helped this wonderful anomaly escape from its gloomy fate.

That’s when she noticed that one of its antennae had broken off and turned dark, and that the upwards motion wasn’t swimming, but floating, as the shiny Pokemon was no longer moving.

The Chinchou’s neon blood shined as it spilled into the ocean.


End file.
